The Baby T-Trux
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When the gang finds a female T-Trux who is injured, they try to save her life but she doesn't make it. Before she passes, she asks them to find her egg and take care of it as their own. They agree, and find the egg. However, D-Structs wants Violet for himself. Elsewhere, Revvit and Sara's parents are getting a divorce and Kenya finds out the truth beyond her crippled leg.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning Of Everything

**Ok, so a lot of you have been requesting a story with a baby T-Trux. Well, your wish is my command! Your welcome, I'm going to enjoy writing this :-)**

 **/Anya's P.O.V/**

"Hey Clicky!" I exclaimed, running over to my brother, who gave me a odd look.

"Ann, what happened?" He asked and I laughed.

"Okay, so I was in the salt flats and Scrap-it was there and he pushed me in some salt, that made me sneeze and it got all over him, so he drenched mud on me, now I don't know what I'm covered in." I explained and he shook his head.

"Soap." Kenya, Revvit and Sara's cousin told me and I looked at her, confused.

"It's quite simple, if you mix mud with salt, or anything that crinkly, it will bubble and create soap; which is a texture that is used in showers and baths." Kenya explained and I rolled my eyes.

"You know that I understood none of that." I stated and Kenya limped towards us, because of her crippled front leg.

"Salt and mud makes soap." She stated and I laughed.

"Ken, your funny." I exclaimed and Kenya slightly glared at me, which never happens.

"Only Revvit is allowed to call me Ken." She stated, limping away.

"How come?" I asked and she sighed.

"Don't interrogate it." She stated, and limped into the garage.

"Hey Anya!" Somebody yelled, who happens to be my best friend, Sara.

"Ara! Hey, what's up?" I asked and she laughed.

"Nothing, I'm bored. Wanna go play?" She asked and I patted her shoulder.

"You're it!" I yelled and ran, as she chased me. "Can't catch me!"

"You wanna bet on it?!" She exclaimed, catching up to me.

"Sara! What are you doing?!" Somebody yelled, who happens to be Sara's younger twin brother, Revvit, who was with Ty, Skya and Kenya.

"Playing ~tag~!" She yelled, trying to stop, before she ran into Revvit…. But it was too late.

"Ouch." Revvit stated dully.

"Only _one_ ouch? That looked at least a two-ocher." Skya stated and I laughed, joining them.

"What y'all doing?" Kenya asked and I laughed.

"Playing tag!" I exclaimed and Skya rolled her eyes.

"Why?" She asked and Sara gave her a dull look.

"'Cause it's fun!" She exclaimed and Skya sighed.

"I cannot believe that we're related." Revvit stated and Sara glared at him.

"You know I don't beat around the bush with you, so I can't believe it either!" Sara exclaimed and I slightly pushed her. If there's one thing that believe, it's that you don't be extremely mean to your brothers and sisters. Yes, Click-Clack, Kasey and I pick fights from time-to-time, but not too bad. We're not Revvit and Sara fighting. They fight like I've never seen.

"Whatever." Revvit sighed and I glared at Sara.

"Guys, I'm feeling someone's presence." Kenya stated and I looked where she tilted her head. I saw a trux…

"Let's take a closer look." Ty instructed, and we followed him. 

"T-T-T-T-Trux?!" Sara yelled and hid behind me. The Trux that she was referring to was a T-Trux, but it wasn't D-Strux. No, the Trux was purple and silver, with these lime green eyes.

"May we help you?" Kenya asked, politely.

"Help me…" She stated, before nearly falling over, but Skya and Ty caught her in time.

"Ty, we need to get her back to the garage!" Revvit exclaimed and Ty agreed, and we quickly headed to the garage, they were going too fast for Kenya, so Sara helped her, but quickly.

"Reptools! We need your guys help, stat!" Skya ordered, just as Kenya and Sara arrived.

"Kenya!" Waldo ordered and she hurriedly limped over.

"On it!" She exclaimed, taking a look over her gears. "She's taken quite some damage, very badly. She needs medical attention ASAP. Revvit and Sara, ask her what happened and how. Click-Clack, help me with her oil leaking, Sara and Anya, you guys try to keep her calm. Waldo, help me out when we find out what happened. Get on it!" Kenya ordered, and we got to work right away. I was right by Revvit when he asked her what happened.

"It was a-a-an at-attack…. Set by oth-other T-Trux. I had no way of getting away. Listen to me… I'm not going to make it. Go to the entrance of the crater… There is a T-Trux egg…. My child. Take care of her…. Raise her as your own….. I believe in you…" She stated and closed her eyes. She was gone.

"…. You heard her y'all… Let's go find her egg." Kenya stated, and we followed her, sadly.

"You think that we can find the egg?" I asked Kenya, softly and she nodded.

"If one would hope." She responded and I sighed. I'm just glad that my sister didn't see that. Witnessing death is scary enough…. But a six-year-old witnessing death?! That's hell.

"Okay, we're here. Now, let's find that egg." Skya stated as we spread out.

"Where would it be?" I asked in curiosity.

"T-Trux hide their eggs around rocks. So, try to look for big rocks that it would be behind." Ty asked and I nodded, looking for lots of rocks like Ty said.

"H-H-How about here?" Click-Clack asked me and I helped him move some rocks. It was an egg.

"Ty! We found it!" I yelled and he came towards us.

"Good work guys. Let's get him home." Ty stated and I glared at him.

"How do you know it's a boy? It could very well be a girl." I stated and Ace, Skya and Sara sided with him.

"Okay, I'm gonna settle this. If it's a boy, you give me eight bits, if it's a girl, I'll give you twelve bits." Waldo offered and Sara smiled.

"Don't make bets with my sister." Revvit stated and we shook on it. "You made a bet with my sister. You're never going to live this down."

"She's not going to let me forget it either." Waldo mumbled, as if he had already lost the bet.

Awhile later, we reached home. Dozer, Ton-Ton and Garby had carefully dragged the female T-Trux out of the garage, leaving her in the corner.

"Dudes, did you find the egg?" Ton-Ton asked and I nodded.

"Clear as day." Kenya stated and sighed, I know that she feels as if she is responsible for the whole thing.

"It's not your fault, Ken." Revvit told her, and she shook her head.

"Sure." She stated and I gave her a half-smile.

"It'll be okay, Kenya, perhaps this child will change our lives for the better." Skya suggested and I nodded.

"Exactly! It'll be just fine." Sara exclaimed and I gave a full smile. That's my best friend.

"Uhhh, guys? The egg is shaking." Garby warned us and I gasped. It was about to hatch!

"Shhh! Nobody say anything!" Sara exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"You're the only one talking." I stated and she got in my face.

" _ **SHHHHHHHHH!"**_ She exclaimed, spitting on me in the process.

The egg hatched and a _female_ purple and black T-Trux came out.

"I owe you ten bits." Waldo told Sara, who was smiling.

"You betted on if the Trux was going to be a boy or a girl?" Dozer asked them and Sara nodded. "I still question the sanity of your sister." Dozer told Revvit.

"You and me both." Revvit stated and I walked up to the T-Trux. She was only slightly taller than me, with her mother's eyes.

"What are we going to call her?" I asked and we were all in thought.

"How about Violet? It's a type of purple, and her mother was purple and so is she, so why not Violet?" Kenya asked and I smiled.

"I like it!" I exclaimed and Sara smiled.

"I'm all for it!" She exclaimed and everyone smiled, even Dozer.

"Violet it is then." Ty stated and we all laughed. Maybe having Violet around wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **That's chapter one! I loved writing this story! If you have any suggestions or pointers, let me know! R &R**


	2. Chapter Two: Tar Pit And Some Bad News

**Wow! A lot of people liked this story! I'm glad! Well, here's chapter II for you all. :-) Oh! I didn't explain the new reptools aka, my OCS. I really need to make a story on how the came to be… anyways, for now here's what I got;**

 **Sara is Revvit's older sister by two minutes. She is as random as they come! Anya is tamer than her, yes. But, together they can annoy Revvit and Click-Clack as long as they wish to! She loves Flowers, her best friends are her twin, Chase, Daytona and Anya.**

 ****

 **Anya is Click-Clack's twin sister and is wild and a free spirit! She is close with Ace and Revvit's twin sister, Sara.** **When Revvit gets sick with an unknown illness, it's her idea to find a cure. With Christine {Chase}, Click-Clack, Anya and Kenya's help of course! She loves her friends, brother and sister and will do anything to protect them.** ****

 **Kenya is Revvit and Sara's younger cousin. She is totally levelheaded and down to earth, hardly anything makes her angry... Unless you mess with Revvit, Anya, Click-Clack or Sara, then she turns into a polar opposite of herself.** **Other than that, she has a crippled left front leg, but she doesn't let that bother her.** ****

 **Violet is quite the adventurer, Ty has lost count of how many times that he's washed Tar out of her gears, how many times Revvit has fixed her treads and more. She is also very reckless. She doesn't look before she leaps. She does love to hang out with the tortools and the reptools. She is especially close with Ace, Anya, Sara, and Skya, them being the girls and all. She believes girl power is the best! She loves hanging out with Ton-Ton as well, him being nearly as reckless as her. Dozer is also cool, when she was very small, she used to be afraid of him, but she has grown to be used to it. She loves the Trux and Tools, and she thinks of them as a family.**

 **Kasey is Click-Clack and Anya's youngest sister. She is always wondering away from home, making jokes and following her siblings. She is very lighthearted and happy and knows when not to joke around and when it's appropriate.**

 **/Revvit's P.O.V/**

Witnessing a death is hard, but when I saw that Baby T-Trux, all those feelings washed away, and I could feel that Sara's feelings did too. She's my twin, so I know how she feels and she knows how I feel.

"Hey!" Sara yelled and I jumped and she laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Play with me?" She asked and I sighed.

"Why can't Anya play with you? Or Violet?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. It's been three weeks ever since we took Violet in, and she's already running and jumping around the crater.

"Anya's sick and the others are trying to get _tar_ out of her armor." She explained and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Do you want a honest response or a Christmas response?" I asked and she laughed.

"Honesty is everything!" She responded and I sighed.

"I don't want to play with you today." I told her and walked away. I swear, our fights are worse than Satan himself.

"Revvit! Revvit!" Someone yelled and it was Click-Clack.

"What is it, Click-Clack?" I asked and I sighed as I asked that question. He was covered in tar, or all things. "What happened to you?"

"Violet happened." He responded and I nodded.

"No need to say any more." I told him and he rolled his eyes, and I followed him back to the garage.

"So, she fell into a tar pit, and she took you with her?" I asked him, spraying the tar off of his armor.

"And Anya!" He exclaimed and I looked puzzled.

"Isn't Anya sick?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, Sara made her go out." He responded and I sighed.

"Of course she did." I stated and I hummed. "I think that you're good to go

"Thanks Rev. I own you one." He thanked me and I nodded.

"Not a problem." I responded and he scurried out, just as Kenya was walking in.

"What happened to him?" She asked and I sighed.

"Something about Anya, Sara, Click-Clack, violet and a tar pit. What do you need?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Your parents want you and Sara back at camp." She responded and I looked at her, curiously.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me, sadly.

"I don't know. But I think that it's very bad. You two need to go." She told me and I sighed.

"I will go, but you're coming with me." I told her and she nodded.

"I was planning on it." Kenya responding, limping after me.

"Sara!" I exclaimed, yelling after my older twin.

"What's up?" She asked, running up to Kenya and I. How am I going to tell her this?

"We're needed back at home." I told her and she looked down. I had a feeling on what's going on. Our parents have been fighting. A lot. I don't even know what's going on between the two of them.

"Let's get this over with then." Sara stated, going towards the ravine.

"Revvit, Sara and Kenya. Glad that you can make it." My mom told us and I seemed a bit skeptical.

"Kenya, can you leave us alone?" My Dad asked our cousin and Kenya rolled her eyes.

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride." She chuckled and I smiled. That's my cousin. The down-to-Earth, crazy levelheaded reptool.

"Revvit. Sara. Your father and I have something important to tell you" Mom told us and Sara titled her head.

"What's going on?" I asked and my Mom sighed.

"Kids, your father is goin to live with the Woodland reptools."

"WHAT?! Dad, why?!" Sara yelled and I was shocked. What was going on? 

"Dad, why are you leaving?" I asked him and he glared at me. We really have never had a good relationship, especially when I was young.

"Revvit. You mother and I love you. And we love your sister. We just don't love each other anymore." He told me and I realized what he was saying now.

"So, a divorce?" I asked, slowly. My mom and dad, divorced? I can't even process this/

"WHAT?! Mom! Dad! You can't do this!" Sara yelled and they exchanged hateful glaces.

"Honey. We already have." Mom told her and she growled and stormed out.

"I can't believe that your getting divorced. Why?" I asked and my Dad gave me a stern glace.

"It's none of your business. Your business, is to just be a kid." He responded and shoved me out of the cave.

"I can't believe it." I mumbled.

"Revvit?" My mom called my name.

"What is it mom?" I asked and she looked at me, sadly.

"Why don't you stay the night with Ty and the others? We just need to work things out at the moment." She told me and I nodded, grabbed Kenya and left.

"What's going on?" Kenya asked me as we walked back to the garage.

"Mom and Dad are getting divorced." I stated and she gasped.

"What? Why?" She asked and I shook my head.

"They said that they didn't love eachother anymore." I stated and she looked down.

"I'm sorry, Revie." She told me, calling me by my childhood nickname.

"I know, Ken." I stated. "It's just…. Hard. We're staying at the garage for tonight, maybe tomorrow night, depending on how things go." I stated and she smiled.

"I'll go get Kasey! She loves sleepovers!" She exclaimed, run-limping back to the ravine to get Click-Clack and Anya's little sister.

Why? Why did this have to happen? My parents don't love eachother anymore. I thought we were good. I thought that everything was good. I thought that we were a loving, happy family. Is it something that I did? Maybe, my dad acts like he hates me. Maybe he does hate me.

"Unwle Wevvie?" Somebody called my name, it was Violet. Ever since Ty adopted her, she thinks of me as her Uncle.

"Hey kiddo." I stated, sadly.

"What wrong?" She asked and I sighed. How was I going to explain this to her?

"Well, when two trux or reptools don't love eachother anymore… They want some time apart. Like when Sara and I have our sibling fights…. However, with my parents… They want time apart forever. They don't love eachother anymore." I told Violet and she hugged me and I was surprised.

"No worry Unwle Wevvie! I still wuv you!" She exclaimed and I hugged her back. I may not have parents that are together anymore, but I have the best niece.


	3. Chapter Three: Secrets Out

**Hey y'all, I'm back! So, let's get started! :D Who here missed Violet?;)**

 **I'll do Violet or Ty's P.O.V. eventually, just not today:)**

 **/Kenya's P.O.V./**

I looked up from what I was doing, which was non-important now, and saw Revvit at the other side of the cave. He wasn't talking to me, as I was the only other one in the cave at the moment, and he was facing the opposite direction.

"Revie?" I asked and he sighed, not turning around.

"Don't tell me that's it's gonna be okay, because it's not." He said, in between his exasperated voice.

"They love you and Sara, Revvit." I told him, walking over to where he was sitting.

"If they loved us they wouldn't be doing this." He looked up to give eye-contact. He had tears in his eyes. I think that the divorce of Uncle Pierce and Auntie Nat is really starting to sink in. I put my front leg around him.

"They couldn't love you guys more." I told him gently and he just lost it. He cried and I hugged him.

"I got you. Shhh, I got you." I told him, I've seen Revvit in pain and hurt before, but that was physical. I'm a medic, but emotional pain is something that is quite different from physical pain.

When my leg became crippled, I was terrified to come back out to the crater. Revvit, however, saw that I could do it. He had Ty, Dozer, Ton-Ton, Skya, Ace, Waldo, Click-Clack, Anya, Sara and himself all walk with me, from the ravine to the garage, so scrapters or D-Structs didn't try to attack me or kill me.

"You'll still be a family. It's…Just going to be a little bit different is all." I continued to try to soothe him. "You'll soon see. It's not the end of the world." He calmed down a little bit, but we didn't move from our position.

"Do you know how long they've been faking it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I don't. but I do know that's it's been real hard for them, Revie. They wanted to tell us, but they wanted to keep things normal for you, Sara and I." He sighed and looked at me.

"Do you think there's a chance they'll change their minds?" That question was certainly hard to answer for anyone, but my favorite tool, my favorite family member….

"I know that a lot of things are possible, so to speak… But I wouldn't get your hopes up. Nobody comes to this decision lightly. They tried their best to work things out." I explained and he closed him eyes, looking down.

"Why couldn't they try harder?" He asked and I frowned. I hated seeing my cousin in this much emotional pain, in any pain at all.

"I don't know… I really don't know." I whispered to him and he stopped crying.

How can I help my cousin when I don't know what specifically is going on through his intellectual mind?

* * *

After I had calmed Revvit down, I decided to talk to someone who is close to Revvit almost as much as I am.

"Hey Kenya, what brings you here?" A familiar T-Trux asked. Ty and Violet were by to ore station having a snack, I don't know where the other Trux were, but Ty was the one that I needed to talk to.

"Revvit brings me here. I need your help. He isn't coping well and I need some Ty-level advice." I told him and he looked confused.

"What isn't he coping well with?" He asked and I paused as Violet even stopping moving from going around in circles around Ty. That kid can sense whenever something's wrong.

"He didn't tell you… Did he?" I asked and he still seemed confused.

"Tell me what?" He asked and I sighed. I explained everything. Ty wasn't mad at Revvit, no, not at all. And he wasn't furious either. He was conflicted on why Revvit didn't tell him. I almost fear for the future.

* * *

"Dinner time!" Ty called out as everybody was in the cave, ore was spread out among us.

"So, guys. What's been going on at the ravine lately?" Ty asked, he was slightly beating around the bush with Revvit and Sara. That's how we get them to respond without World War V.

"It's been going good. Kenya's been getting more supplies for her medical office, so that's good." Anya answered, in the middle of chewing.

"Close your mouth while you're eating." Click-Clack told her and she growled, but did as she was told.

"Anything else, like something major? Or life changing?" Ty continued to get the word out of Revvit and Sara, but they are both smart. I don't know if they're gonna say it or not.

"Divowce!" Violet called out and I choked on my ore, Click-Clack stared at Violet, Sara glared at me, Revvit looked surprised that she knew that word that everyone else looked shocked.

"Divorce?" Skya asked and I chuckled nervously.

"Who's getting a divorce?" Dozer asked and I backed up, scared.

"Dudes…." Ton-Ton whispered and Sara stepped closer, Revvit's eyes widened, knowing what she was going to do.

"You told him?" Sara growled and I gulped. I'm a dead tool….

 **Kind of short, but I'll update again soon enough :)**


	4. Chapter Four: Anger And Confessions

**I'm just gonna cut right to the chase, so let's get started!**

 **/Ty's P.O.V./**

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sara screamed trying to attack Kenya, who was running around myself and the other Trux, Violet hiding behind me, fearfully.

"Everybody settle down!" I tried to calm things down between the tools, mainly Sara and Kenya.

"Sara, come on! It's okay, she was only trying to help!" Revvit attempted to separate his sister away from their cousin. That's when Sara lost it. She stopped chasing Kenya, who ran behind me, slightly peeking out towards the scene, and looked directly at Revvit. Something tells me that this isn't going to end well.

"No! It's not okay! It wasn't her secret to tell, so it's not okay!" She screamed at Revvit, making him back up in slight fear.

"Sara, be careful of your words." Anya warned her, but Sara either ignored her or didn't hear her. Besides, it was too late.

"This is exactly why I wanted her to stay here while we went to talk to our parents! Kenya is unreasonable, unstable and just plain clumsy! She can't walk two feet in front of her without falling over something- or someone. It's all thanks to that cripple of hers! Face it, she's just a waste of scrap in the crater!" Sara exclaimed and everybody gasped at that. Revvit glared at Sara angrily, I could tell he was going to yell at her.

"Seraphina! Back off! That was way out of line!" He yelled, this time, making Sara back up.

"Is that really what you think?" Kenya asked, coming out from behind me. I haven't known Kenya for long, but I know that she is very sensitive when it comes to her leg. "After all the years that I've known you. We've played, we tricked, we learned and we explored. I thought that I knew you better than that. YOU KNOW THAT IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" She screamed, letting tears fall down her face.

"Kenya, she didn't mean—" Click-Clack tried to console her, but she didn't allow his touch.

"Of course she did! Why would she say it if she didn't mean it?! She's right! I am a waste of scrap in the crater!" She yelled and ran off, as fast as she could muster.

"Kenya! Wait! Let us explain!" Waldo yelled after her, going to the entrance of the garage. He turned around to glare at Sara, who slinked back behind Dozer. "Once I fired an ore deliver, just for giving me brown ore. So just imagine… What I'm going to do… TO YOU!" Waldo screamed trying to attack Sara, but Anya and Revvit held him back.

"Hey! We were going to have to tell everyone how Kenya got her cripple sooner or later." Anya explained, with a sigh. "Thanks to Sara, it's sooner!"

"You are unbelievable." Revvit growled, not even looking at her. "Do you have any idea what you have done? It took so long for Kenya learn how to trust everyone, and now, that trust may be gone. Sara, what were you thinking?!"

"I don't know! I guess I wasn't!" She exclaimed and Revvit shook his head.

"Gee, imagine that. You know how sensitive Kenya is about her leg. I just thought that you would have the brains to not say something like that!" Revvit screamed and Sara growled.

"And I thought you would have the brains to stand up to Dad!" She screamed back.

"Woah, woah, come on guys, let's just—" Anya tried to separate them, but Revvit pushed her back, gently.

"Excuse me?! You know that he clearly favors you over me! I don't care because everybody in this room treats us more like family than our own. Except for one reptool that I'm looking at. I'm really disappointed in you, Sara." Revvit knows when a twin says that their disappointed in them, it's almost as effective as much as when their mom says it.

"Revvit let me—"

"I'm going to look for Kenya." Revvit hurried out of the garage, not looking at Sara again.

"Revvit! Wait a minute! I'm coming with you!" Click-Clack called out, following his best friend. I then noticed Violet started to follow them.

"Woah." I stopped her before she could exit the garage. "Where are you going?"

"To help Unwle Wevvie, and Unwle Clacky find Auntie Kenya." She told me, running out the entrance. I followed the girl, she is my responsibility.

 **/Kenya's P.O.V/**

I didn't care where I was going, all I knew that I had to get out of there. Sara was way out of line! She had no reason for it. I sighed, finally stopping and letting the tears fall. I've done it. I lost my temper. I don't lose my temper, I keep tempers from spiraling out of control. I heard someone rustle in a bush nearby…

"Whoever's there…. I know karate! And like, six other Japanese words." I made up some words that popped into my head.

"Now, we know that's not true." A familiar voice echoed. I relaxed and sat down.

"Hey Clicky." I mumbled.

"She had no reason to say that. Waldo and Revvit sure did chew them out pretty badly." He admitted and I sighed.

"I'm sure." I admitted, with a slight smile.

"They want to tell you something." Click-Clack stated and I was questionable.

"About what?" I asked and he sighed.

"You'll need to see for yourself. Kenya, just follow me, you'll need Revvit's comfort." He told me and I was confused. What did he mean? With Click-Clack, it can be confusing. True, he does have terrible social anxiety, he only lets down his shield with me. However, we need to learn to listen to others who don't normally talk as much as the average other. It's our happy medium.

"Kenya." Sara called out and I scowled.

"I'm… Really sorry. I had no right to say that. I know that you were only trying to help." Sara admitted, I stayed emotionless, but the inside of me said otherwise. I was… Happy that she apologized, but I still had some angry feelings towards her.

"Let's just call it a work in progress, alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Kenya, listen-" Waldo spoke up and I was confused. What in the crater is going on? "We have something important to tell you about your leg."

"I know what happened. I was under the ore station when it happened." I said, slowly and Revvit sighed.

"You need to know what really happened the day that you got your cripple." He told me and I tilted my head.

"Revvit, what are you talking about?" I asked and he motioned for me to sit down.

"This is going to be a long story, please listen to me when I tell you." He told me and the story that he told be shook me to the core…

 **Any ideas on what to do next? ;)**


End file.
